


Not So Like In The Movies

by Danesincry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Are they considered oneshots that are continuous?, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gun Violence, High-Flying Adored, Just a fan branch off of an already existing story please read it, Katsuki is Yuuri while Plisetsky is Yuri, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Multiple, Polecat Yuri Plisetsky, Shot multiple times, Snowcap Victor Nikiforov, Superheroes, Tags Are Hard, Three part with a bonus, Victor is written as Viktor, Violence, Yuri, dont judge me please, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, known under the alias of Eros in Hasetsu, is a superhero.What happens when he gets injured and the only other person who truly knows is Yuri Plisetsky, who unknown by Yuuri, is Polecat?This is what happens when Katsuki Yuuri gets injured and starts to push Viktor out to protect his identity.-Doesn't really follow a specific pattern. The mother fan fic is High-Flying, Adored. The author said I could write a bit off of their AU, so go check out theirs first!!





	1. Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terra_incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_incognita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High-Flying, Adored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130732) by [terra_incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_incognita/pseuds/terra_incognita). 



> Mother fanfic is here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9130732/chapters/20748349
> 
> Please read before mine. Happens in-between Yuri leaving and finding out about Yuuri.

Yuuri was perched quietly next to Polecat on the roof, looking over the semi-quiet city.

“Where is Snowcap, again?” Yuuri's eyes trailed over to Polecat.

“He said something about work.” Yuuri saw Polecat roll his eyes.

“Alright. I hope he's not getting too strained.” Yuuri looked over to the more rural beach side of town as large bangs of a gun came from one of the bigger buildings.

Yuuri looked at Polecat, who nodded, and took off quickly towards the commotion. 

The night had started off pretty well. It was a cool night with barely any wind. No clouds in the sky. Yuuri had even had a semi-normal conversation with Viktor. But it all didn't matter now.

When Yuuri and Polecat arrived, Yuuri realized it was a small warehouse that was generally known for crime use.

They crept quietly among the crates and saw people on the ground, about five, and ten men face to face at gunpoint.

“Shit…” Polecat growled. 

“Let's try to creep around and make sure they don't shoot. I think that's a civilian.” Yuuri motioned to a lady who's arms were being held by another man.

“Let's go.” Polecat started to move swiftly to the left side and Yuuri moved to the right.

All was good until Yuuri bumped into a crate and it caused it to fall over, making him out in the open.

“Shit! It's Eros!” A man called and the men all turned to point their guns at Yuuri. 

“Fire!” 

Everything blurred as Yuuri dodged to the right, one bullet grazing his shoulder.

Yuuri let out a hiss and advanced to punch one of the men, Polecat coming to help him.

“Get them!” Someone yelled and Yuuri barely saw more people rush in before more shots rung out.

Then seared in his right shoulder and left arm. Yuuri let out a hiss and turned to deal with them. He had been shot.

“Eros!” Yuuri heard Polecat call out, making him turn to see men surrounding the younger male.

“Hey!” Yuuri drew their attention and ran up. 

They pointed their guns at Yuuri and he tried to move before the bullets could hit him, but his previous hits slowed him down.

Two or three more bullets pierced Yuuri's skin and he fell backwards, letting out a scream.

Everything blurred and Yuuri saw blurs of white dashing around and screams of other men.

“What was going on again? I have to help.”

Yuuri tried to sit up but arms quickly wrapped around him, a voice telling him to “stay still, idiot”.

Oh. Was he hurt that bad?

Yuuri could see the person who picked him up better now. It was Polecat. But Yuuri just felt numb. He had never been hit this bad. Yes, he got shot that one time, but never more than once.

“Where are you taking me?” Yuuri wondered out loud as his eyes looked at the police lights that were coming down the streets, almost ignoring them.

“Back home. You're hurt.” Polecat looked almost distressed.

“You know where I live?” Yuuri looked back to the streets, his vision blurring.

“Well, of course I do. I'm not stupid unlike Snowcap.” Polecat huffed and shook his head.

“When… We get there… Yuri will help me. I think… Just ask him. He seems nice then he gives off.” Yuuri was obviously out of it by now. He knew his blood was falling behind them in the grass.

He also saw how close they were to his home.

“You're nice, Polecat. We should do this again.” Yuuri heard Polecat snort as he pushed open Yuuri's window and dropped him lightly onto the bed.

“I'll get your friend and leave. Goodbye, Eros.” Polecat pat Yuuri's head and left through his door.

Yuuri just stared at the door and it took two minutes for Yuri to appear, crying and anxiety ridden.

Yuri looked as distressed and panicked as he felt. His nerves were at the roof, especially when he finally got a good look at Yuuri.

His mask had been dislodged from his face, his uniform torn with holes and cuts. He could see the bright red blood still oozing slightly. It was a sight to be seen, because Yuuri's face was calm with hints of pain. Adrenaline still in his system.

Yuri sat his first aid kit next to Yuuri before shutting the door and rummaging around the room for something to shove into Yuuri's mouth for a muffler. He quickly found an old shirt and turned to Yuuri.

“I'm going to take off your outfit and pull the bullets out so I can sew you up, okay?” Yuri waited for a nod before continuing, starting to pull the ripped up suit off of the Japanese man. “It's going to hurt, by the way. Bite down on this.”

Yuri shoved the shirt in his mouth quickly before turning back to get the suit fully off, happy he was wearing at least boxers underneath.

Not that Yuri had his way he took note of the damage. Two in his shoulders, one in his arm, one in his abdomen, and the last in his thigh.

Yuri grabbed his cleaner and rag and started to wipe the blood away, making it sting Yuuri and Yuuri screamed into the shirt quietly.

Yuri then moved and grabbed the small pliers and removed the bullets in his torso area before getting to the harder two. The abdominal and the thigh. Yuuri was crying at this point, obviously in pain.

“Sh, hey. It's okay. You'll be fine.” Yuri tried his best to comfort, his panic rising with each sob from Yuuri.

He finally dislodged the last two and put them to the side before quickly sewing the holes and bandaging him.

“Yuuri.” Yuri tried to calm down Yuuri, who was breathing heavily from the pain. “I'm going to get pain medicine. I'll be back.”

Yuuri watched Yuri leave and thought for a moment, his eyesight blurring. He tried to sit up, but Yuri rushed in and pushed him back down before Yuuri finally lost consciousness.


	2. Panicked Cover-ups and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is lovable if he wants to be.

Yuri Plisetsky was many things.

Always angry. Harsh. Cold at times. But overall a decent person.

One thing that people didn't expect from Yuri was that he could be loving. He gets attached to people and goes all distressed when they leave or gets hurt. You could say that was a reason deep down in Yuri's conscious to go to Hasetsu. 

But could anyone guess that Yuri would get protective and motherly to his older counterpart. You couldn't blame him, partially. Yuuri did request that Viktor wasn't aloud to go in. Just tell him he had caught the flu. So, whenever Viktor tried to talk to Yuuri, he would barge up and cuss out Viktor. And now, was a not so unfamiliar situation.

Yuri carried a tray with a semi-healthy soup so he wouldn't gain much weight and wouldn't get worse. It was some type of Japanese rice soup that Mrs.Katsuki handed him. Yuri promised her quietly he'd explain everything once things calmed down more for Yuuri and himself.

Yuri balanced the tray with the bowl, cup of water, painkillers, and silverware as he walked through the inn.

He approached Yuuri's door and turned the knob, but Viktor's voice cut through the air.

“Yuri, is he okay? He hasn't come out in two days.” Viktor frowned. “Is he ignoring me?” 

“No, idiot. He's sick. His mother is letting me help take care of him.” Yuri sent a glare I'm Viktor's way.

“Ah, alright. I'll see you tonight.” Viktor glanced at the door and turned away.

Yuri opened the door quietly and closed it behind him.

“Yuuri. I brought you food.” Yuri sat down the food tray and watched as Yuuri sat up against his headboard and pillow.

“Thanks, Yuri.” Yuuri sent a shaky smile.

“Don't mention it.” Yuri sat the tray on his lap and shifted his weight to one side, watching the older start to eat slowly. “Take your medicine after you eat.”

“I know..” 

Yuuri looked pretty much worse for wear. He had gauzes and bandages wrapped around his head, arms and shoulders. You couldn't seen his wrapped leg, but his abdomen wrap could be seen barely from behind the bandages. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were now dull from his heavy pain killers.

“Have you heard from Polecat and Snowcap?” Yuuri mumbled it and Yuri shifted.

“Yuuri, I haven't heard from either.” Yuuri nodded at this information. “But if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you a secret since you've trusted me with your secret.”

“Maybe tomorrow.” Yuuri yawned and took the last bite before downing his medicine. “I'm tired.” 

Yuri nodded and took his tray.

“I'll see you in the morning, Yuuri.” Yuri mumbled before exiting.

Later that night, before he went out, he saw Viktor start to open Yuuri's door.

“Hey!” Yuri snapped and Viktor jumped slightly before turning to look at Yuri. His voice was low and stern. “Leave him alone! He's sleeping!”

“But Yurio-” Viktor started and Yuri quickly shook his head no.

“Leave him be! This is the third time I've caught you!” Yuri grabbed Viktor's arm and pushed him to his own room. “Go change. I'll see you in twenty at the usual.”

-

Viktor had arrived first, shocking Yuri. Well, Yuri was late. He dropped by to see Yuuri as Polecat. Thankfully he was only awake for a minute, happy to see his hero friend. Yuuri rambled about how nice Yuri was and how grateful he was. Then he fell back asleep.

“There you are!” Viktor stood up from his place. “Eros didn't show up again!” 

“I wouldn't put it past him.” Yuri sighed and felt bad for not feeding Viktor that the hero version of Yuuri got hit.

“Hey! Don't be like that!” Viktor scolded then pouted. “Does he not want to be near me? I knew you were taking care of Yuuri atleast.”

“No. The other day.. He…” Yuri took a deep breath, the scenes of Yuuri getting shot replaying in his head.

“Yu- Polecat. What happened?” Viktor's face darkened with worry. 

“The other day, you were busy with work. We responded to a shoot down. They turned and shot him before he could get away.” Yuri knew his face was pained. “I took him back to his house because we couldn't go to the hospital. I helped him get the bullets out. His family is taking care of him now.”

“You know who Eros is?!” Viktor gasped then looked scared. “Is he okay?!” 

“Calm down. He's fine.” Yurio rolled his eyes.

Sirens wailed in the distance and the unsaid agreement to talk later was passed through glances as they jumped off to catch the criminals.


	3. Viktor Is a Peeping Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor needs to chill tbh.

Viktor was walking to the kitchen when he first heard voices. They were hushed and full of concern.

Viktor stopped right outside the kitchen when he realized they were coming from there.

“So what happened to Yuuri?” Viktor heard Mari ask.

“He got into an accident. I was there so I got him help automatically, so don't worry. It took a toll on him, so he has kept to his room.” Yuri explained to Mari and there was shuffling and clanging of dishes.

“Ah. I'm happy he's okay now.” Mrs.Katsuki spoke in a sweet and pleasant voice like usual.

“He was lucky.” Yuri mumbled. “I was terrified.”

There was footsteps and Viktor saw Mrs.Katsuki walk out of the second entrance to the kitchen to deliver food.

“What really happened, Plisetsky.” Viktor peeked inside and saw Mari leaning against the wooden counter as Yuri stood at the sink. Her voice got low and serious. “I have an idea what he does in his spare time and I saw you drag his carcass in here. I'm not entirely stupid.”

Yuri sighed and sat down the plate and turned slightly, making Viktor retreat slightly. 

“He got shot. We were out and we got attacked. It… was in his stomach. Well… Yeah. We got him doctor care, though. So don't worry.” Yuri's voice sounded strained, like he was reliving a horrible memory.

“Hey, you're both okay. Right? That's all that matters.” He heard Mari try to council Yuri. “I know it must be hard. I haven't told Yuuri myself, but knowing what's going on is hard. And i know it wasn't just that. He'll tell me in the end so don't worry.”

“Yeah. I know. It's just hard…” 

And with that, Viktor turned away. His heart broken and a angry bubble coming up within him.

-

“Yuri.” Viktor called it out as Yuri walked by. The tone in his voice made the other freeze.

“Yes?” Yuri turned his glare to Viktor.

“I want to see Yuuri.” Viktor stood up.

“Okay.” Yuri sighed. “But you have to be quiet. I just came from his room and he's asleep.”

Viktor nodded and smiled before being led to the quiet door.

Yuri opened it and Viktor had to force himself not to gasp.

Yuuri laid there asleep, but bandages covered a good majority of his torso and one around his head, a cold looking rag on top of his head. He was also tucked under a blanket.

“Is he okay…?” Viktor sat at his side and stared at him.

“Yeah. He tried to get up and fell. Banged himself up.” Yuri whispered it and sighed.

Yuuri stirred slightly and Yuri instinctively moved to a small bottle of painkillers and took two out and sat them next to the glass. Obviously for when he actually woke up.

“Yuri I heard you talking to Mari.” Viktor saw Yuri tense up.

“That's for Yuuri to talk to you about. Not me.” Yuri grabbed Viktor's arms. “Time to go.” 

Viktor got up and got shut out of the room with little protest.

-

Yuri sighed when he got Viktor out and decided to see the suit while he was in there.

He took out the costume and a small bundle of black thread and a needle before expertly sewing it up. He noticed another stitching job, but ignored it. 

The suit was stitched up quickly and Yuri smiled before turning to see Yuuri waking up with an almost pitiful whine.

Yuri automatically gave him painkillers and water.

“Calm down. You're okay.” Yuri whispered to Yuuri, and rubbed his back. “I know you're not feeling good.”

“I can't wait to heal fully. It's been almost a week.” Yuuri complained.

“Things don't heal in a week, Katsudon.” Yuri tsked.

“I know.” Yuuri layed back down and closed his eyes.

“I'll bring you food in five minutes.” Yuri announced before he left.

“Thanks.”


	4. Extra: Viktor Just Can't Add Two and Two!

Once Yuuri was out of his room, Viktor was all over him.

“Are you okay?!”

“Are you feeling better?”

“It's been so lonely!”

Yuuri was overall overstimulated with all of the sudden attention after almost only seeing Yuri.

Yuuri had explained his situation in better terms to his family and explained around the same truth to Viktor.

“Y'know, Eros has been gone for the same reason.” Viktor huffed and obviously was thinking about the situation.

“Haha, really?” Yuuri nervously smile.

“Yeah. What a coincidence!” Viktor gushed. “You two are even more alike now!” 

Before Yuuri could respond, one last comment came out.

“But he's way more confident and woo’s easily.”

“Heh. That's fun. You're like Snowcap in a way.” Yuuri felt dread drop into his stomach. “From what I've seen, anyways! So daring and carefree!”

This made Viktor coo to Yuuri.

At least Viktor was like Snowcap and didn't connect two to two to make four. This made him more relieved.

“But I'm happy to have you back! Those bullet wounds won't keep you forever!” Viktor hugged Yuuri. “Just make sure they don't scar ugly!”

“Heh. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie. I can't write.


End file.
